Dark Depths
by fallenSOULiii
Summary: Dark Depths Harry blames Ginny for a death of a loved one. Fate knocks them off and allows them to live separate lives for four years. Only one problem, they are Miserable. Still guilty of everything that happened in the past and afraid to face the truth.
1. Prologue

_**Dark Depths **_

_Harry blames Ginny for a death of a loved one. Fate knocks them off and allows them to live separate lives for four years. Only one problem, they are Miserable. Still guilty of everything that happened in the past and afraid to face the truth. Can Love withstand anger? Can they get out of their dark depths?_

_Author's note:_

_I thought of the storyline for months. It's bizarre! Hahaha! Hope you like it. This story draws the line between Love and Anger._

_Fheyrie_

**Prologue**

_Love is not enough,_

_It cannot change my fate_

_Nor alter my life._

_It cannot bring back what I lost._

_I will never be the same again._

_I will be stuck in this dark depth._

**Harry's 6th year**

**Christmas Day**

Harry,

Christmas in the Burrow is a blast! Literally.. Fred & George used Fireworks during the dinner! Inside our house! We were all stunned, but Mom was outrageous! Thinking about it- I guess, this is the best Christmas dinner. Everyone is here, Even Bill and Charlie! I know your happy with Cho, celebrating Christmas in Hogwarts with her might be better than fireworks in our dinner table. Happy Christmas Harry. I'm glad you're finally happy.

Your best friend,

Ginny

(Don't let Ron & Hermione read this! Or the great debate on "who is Harry Potter's best friend" will come up- again.)

Harry smiled at himself. Closed the letter and looked outside the window, It was snowing and there he was in the common room. Stacks of presents in the table, usual bunch of chocolates from Ron a journal from Hermione

_So you will not miss any of your homework! Happy Christmas harry._

_Hermione._

Lupin and Tonks gave him a cool gadget, more like a laptop in the muggle world. But this one is different, He couldn't help but smile when he saw that they are giving gifts as a pair

_Love, Tonks & Lupin._

He suddenly had the unusual urge to hold on to a necklace he was wearing. A silver one, with a pendant that resembles a bottle given by Cho Chang months ago. He never thought that they could actually be together as a couple. Which reminds him..

_After you open your presents, meet me at the great hall right?_

Harry wore his red sweater and looked at his face in the mirror.

_I may not be that good-looking, but I doubt they can handle facing voldemort!_

Harry breathed and went out the Gryffindor common room. The great hall was amazing, he sat beside Cho. They talked for a while until their conversation lost track.

"And she told me about her dinner! They had fireworks in the dinner table!"

Harry talked enthusiastically to Cho. You wouldn't even think that this boy already faced the Dark Lord 5 times already. That he was the boy in the prophecy and that he almost lost everything.

"Really? Those twins are really talented." Cho smiled back.

"Yeah- Mrs.Weasley doesn't approve though. And in the last part she told me not to let Hermione and Ron read her letter." Harry said between chewing.

"Why is that?" Cho asked as she finished her meal.

"She placed best friend. And you know, Ron & Hermione like to discuss who my 'best' friend really is. Although I don't get it at all."

"Your lucky to have them."

"I know- why?"

Harry suddenly noticed the look in Cho's eyes. It was worried and had a little bit of happiness in it.

"Nothing" Cho replied, turning away.

"No- tell me. We have the whole night."

"It's just that, when you talk about her-"

Harry looked at her, still not getting the point.

"When you talk about your best friend."

"Oh- I get it. I thought the Hermione and me thing was over last year? She's dating Ron now."

"It's not Hermione!" Cho said, biting her lips so she won't cry.

"If we're talking about ginny, It's stupid." Harry replied not understanding why he suddenly felt a wash of guilt. He Loved Cho, he just had fun with Ginny. Who wouldn't?

"When you talk about her- It's as if your talking about this magical place that you've never been before. Your eyes are sparkling! When you're talking to each other It's- it's just different!" She couldn't hold it in anymore, a tear slid in her cheeks.

"Look." Harry moved closer, but Cho held on to the necklace she gave her.

"Do you really Love me?"

"Yes." Harry replied sincerely. He was what he wanted right?

She smiled back and wiped her tears then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to write to my parents! They will be worried sick."

"Oh- I have to write them too right?" Harry stood up also.

"That's very sweet of you." Cho kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving his stomach doing a back flip.

_Harry Loves her._

**January**

**Room of Requirement**

"Hey!" Harry called out to ginny who was still fascinated. The room turned it self to a muggle carnival. Harry did it for ginny, she always wanted to be in one.

"Ginny, lets go." Harry held her hand, but ginny resisted.

"Go? Harry! Lets try the rides! I bet their wonderful!" Ginny led harry to a horror house.

"Ginny. I promised that you will just see one."

"When did you start to sound like a prefect?" Ginny smiled at him.

"Uh- My girlfriend is a head girl?" Harry replied.

The words washed ginny like a cold shower. _Yeah, his girlfriend is Cho chang._ She averted her gaze and tried hard to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"And Ron & Hermione are Prefects." Ginny added and let go of harry's hands.

"You're the only one that's not a goody-goody." Harry joked as they walked out the room of requirement.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny turned to Harry. Only inches away from each other, They could hear their breathing. Harry moved closer then he regained his senses to actually turn away.

_He really loves her, I am stupid to even think that he'll kiss me. You lost ginny Weasley. You are selfish stop it._

"Uh- Good night Gin." Harry finally said when they reached the common room.

Ginny Weasley lay on her four poster bed. Finally admitting that she was being the stupid girl again. For Merlin's sake! She was the most attractive girl in school _Her fellow gryffindors told her _and why did she have to hope? It's over. You're his friend. Nothing more and nothing Less.

Miles away in a deserted place, a barren house. A man hissed at a girl and showed her a picture that made the girl cry.

"Don't get to emotional on me Chang!" Lord Voldemort shouted.

"Did you do what I told you?"

"Yes My Lord, I gave him the necklace and you are right." Cho straightened up. Fighting the fear that was creeping down her spine.

"Good- Good, so the boy loves you now?"

"Yes but-"

"But what?"

"He- she- there is this girl that I think harry's fond of and-"

"You should not care about any girl that he's fond of! As long as he has that necklace, HE loves you. HE will do everything for you!"

Voldemort stood up for a moment, and weakness overcame him again. He was not yet that strong.

"I- I understand my Lord."

"Be sure to keep him tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"We will attack Hogwarts!" Cho dropped the cloak she was holding and all she could hear was Voldemort's piercing laughter.

**Next Day, Evening**

**Somewhere in the castle grounds**

"Cho?" Ginny finally asked her. She was quite surprised that Cho invited her for walk. Maybe she wanted to ask things about harry.

"Look," she began finally stopping and facing ginny. "I'm sorry for whatever I've done."

"Cho. I don't understand."

_Does she know that I love harry?_

"Sorry for taking harry away from you."

_Shit! How the hell did she know! Was I that obvious!_

"Cho, Harry Loves you. You are meant for each other and I guess you should not be sorry for being happy."

_Did I just say that? I swear am getting better in this lying business._

"If you only knew ginny."

She was about to answer back when they heard screams, they looked in horror at the dark mark in the tower. They both ran towards the castle battling wizards here and there. Cho quickly rushed to the gryffindor portrait hole, harry was just coming out but cho pushed him inside.

"What the!" Harry looked bewildered.

"Harry- I need to tell you something."

"Cho- whatever this is. It could wait. Hogwarts is being attacked!" Harry pushed her gently but she resisted and kneeled before harry.

"What- what are you doing? Get up."

"No- I won't!"

She taught for a second and embraced harry, only to remove the necklace but before she could remove it she remembered the voice

_Don't do anything stupid. They will die and I will not summon him._

"Cho?" Harry whispered as he let go.

"I love you- honestly." Cho said

But harry didn't hear it anymore he went out. Spells were cast here and there. He didn't have time to think anymore, he hit anyone that looked like their opponent. He finally reached the outside of the castle. And it happened there. A scene that haunted him forever, something that changed his life and ginny as well.

"You won't live little witch!" Bellatrix Lestrange pointed her wand at Ginny.

She was caught off guard.

_I'm gonna die! Shit! I will surely die now.. what- the!_

At the same time as Bellatrix cast the Avada Kedavra spell, out of nowhere Cho appeared and pushed ginny away. Hitting her squarely. It was like those fast moments- A second, ginny was sure she was dying but another second Cho comes out and dies instead. But there was one person who saw it all, harry was in his knees as the Death eaters fled living him alone.

_Finally- I lost everything._

**Author's note**

I changed what happened to Harry's 6th year. Instead of falling for ginny, she continued with Cho. I added twists here and there. This practically started everything. This chapter is the cause of what happened to their lives later on. )


	2. Battles & Heartaches

**Chapter One**

**Battles & Heartaches**

_I lost you that moment_

_I wanted to be you happiness_

_But I gave you grief_

_A cold dagger stabbed my heart._

_I'm stuck-I can't get out. Forever. _

**London**

**At the docks**

Cargo ships were being opened that night. Paintings were being smuggled to prevent paying large shipping receipts. But there were 3 cloaked men. Looking at the paintings and searching for one important one.

"What do you think those blokes are looking for anyway?" A thin man with a cigarette muttered to his workers.

"Dunno- boss. This is the easiest job we've done and they paid us really big! Good thing they didn't give it to the Nighthawks."

"Do- do you think she will come?" then came a muscular black man.

"Who? The diamond of the nighthawks?" The thin man chuckled as he threw his cigarette away.

"Yeah- they say she's great."

In a blink of an eye, the lights closed. Bulbs were all shattered. The cloaked men retreated living the three alone.

"Here she is."

A girl from the shadows appeared. She had long black hair with red streaks wearing a black suit with a large N in the back. She has a pretty face and dangerous eyes.

She quickly threw two daggers at the thin man and his assistant. It caught their sleeves, preventing them to escape but the other one did not.

"So- its true then. You really are the diamond of the Nighthawks."

"What are these?" She held out the paintings, ignoring the man.

"We were told to unload it all, they were looking for something. Never seen them around London."

"Did they find it?"

"I don't think so, I don't even think it's here"

"Why?" The girl moved closer to him so he can look at her closely.

"They were looking for a painting of a man named Mezentius and never heard of that."

The girl smirked and walked away.

"Hey! Wait a minute. What's your name?"

She turned around and threw a dagger at his sleeves. She can't let them go away.

"What's this for! I told you what you want to know! Now, answer my question? What's your name!"

She continued to walk but turned around and called out.

"I'm Guilt."

She walked on in the empty streets of London. It was already midnight, she tied her hair up and removed her suit. She joined the crowd wearing jeans and a pink sleeveless top. It was freezing, but she didn't care. It was her punishment. To feel the piercing cold every time it comes. It was only one of her punishments.

She reached her apartment, Filled with arc of flowers and pots outside. Inside is a cozy and neat place. She sinked into her couch and closed her eyes.

**Summer**

**In the Burrow**

It was one of those days. The weather was fine, people didn't even bother to relieve the horror. Everything is back to normal except you. Like a frozen clock, you don't know and you forgot how to move. Ginny still can't forget what happened, Harry never looked and talked to her and she didn't dare. She was every inch guilty of what happened. If she wasn't that weak! If she only fought well. Harry was obviously in grief and it's her fault.

_You blew it all! You will spend all your life being guilty._

Everyone was in Grimmauld place but she refused and all of them understood it.

"Bang!"

_what was that?_

Before Ginny could react, in front of her were five death eaters. She never saw them before, She picked up her wand but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" He held out her wand and smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Where is your family?" Another man came and gripped her arms.

"They are not here."

"I see! Where did they go?" He placed her in a chair and she could not move.

"I won't tell you! You bastards! Get out of my house!"

"A little bit brave aren't we little miss? You don't even have a wand?"

"Why don't we try it on her?" A woman spoke inching closer.

"Yeah! Good idea."

All five of them closed their eyes. And in an instant she was in terrible pain, while all of them were laughing, she saw light coming out of her body, and she was weakening every second. At last, there was no light coming out of her body and she looked at their faces. Faces she never forgot. The man who gripped her hands snapped her wand.

"You won't be needing it."

_This is my punishment._

Ginny cried until she saw that the sun is already gone. After that no one heard about Ginny Weasley again.

"Ginny! Ginny open the door!"

Ginny stood from her couch and opened the door, to see their housekeeper Amy.

"Amy? What's wrong with you?" Ginny led her inside but she refused and continued to talk.

"It's Syke! I heard him coming, then he threw everything in his room! He didn't want to open his door! I can't leave him like that!" Amy continued to sob.

"Okay Amy, stay here. I'll talk to him."

_What's wrong with Syke now? Last night she was just asking her what kind of flower to give her fiancée Karen._

Ginny knew Syke for 3 years already since she fled the burrow. He was a member of the Nighthawks like her and he was not the type that will shut himself.

"Syke! This is ginny. Open up please! Open the door!"

Still no answer.

"Syke! What's wrong! Please talk to me or I swear I'll break your bones! I have work tomorrow 8am and I haven't slept yet! Amy is in my place crying like hell and you are there, pissing me off!"

Ginny had enough of this game. He should not be sentimental. He was a man for crying out loud!

"She's gone Ginny!" Syke shouted out.

"Who?" Ginny replied leaning against the door.

"Karen."

_He's heartbroken eh!_

"Look – Syke. That's just normal you know. I'm sure you'll get back together."

"No- she's dead."

"What? What are you talking about! Syke! Open the door now!"

The door opened. He saw syke, she was startled to see his brown hair not in a style. His blue eyes were sad and he looked thinner than usual.

"Syke. What? What did the doctors say?"

"She was not sick." Syke replied leaning in the wall facing ginny.

"then what?"

"they killed her! Because of me." Syke said, tears flowing in his cheeks.

"Those damn triad members!"

"No," Syke faced her "Remember the classified missions we did? It was only for the 5 top Nighthawks members right?"

"Right."

"One of them knew who I was, He learned about Karen. It was them! They even wrote it in her mirror."

"Syke, look"

"Ginny it was them. I swear I'll kill them too."

"Syke, you are not yet sure."

"I don't care!" He stood up and looked away "You- You killed five of them already! So don't you tell me to stay put!"

"You don't know what they did to me and my life! You don't have the slightest Idea!"

"I don't have the slightest Idea of who you are either Ginny! You are a mystery and I respect that! The Nighthawks respect your privacy and reasons as long as it helps!"

"Syke, just don't die in the process." ginny grinned and headed for the door

"I won't- I'll find that death eater."

Ginny froze at the word. She still remembered how powerful she felt when she killed them one by one and snapped their wands in half.

_What do they have to do with the Nighthawks now? It has been almost a year since I killed them. Yesterday I joined the inner circle of the Nighthawks, and on the top of their list are all about Death eaters. This doesn't make sense!_


	3. The Nighthawks

**Chapter Two**

**The Nighthawks**

_I live like a ghost_

_But I deserve it._

_This is my fate._

_I was so stupid to think_

_That I could even be happy._

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**Now called "Potter House"**

Grimmauld Place was now well lit. The heavy and dark curtains were replaced with lighter ones. Chairs were arranged. 4 rooms are occupied by 2 kids. 2 rooms as a classroom everyone was under the age of 11. Kids like harry, they have wizard blood but orphaned by muggle relatives. Lupin, Tonks and Dobby runs the place. It was a surprise to everyone when harry came that early morning.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks with a bubblegum pink colored hair greeted harry happily even if it was 3 in the morning.

"I'm sorry. I'll also be leaving at 7 in the morning."

Harry Potter was still the same. Although he grew taller and more muscular, the scar was still there. The glasses and the green eye. He is a top Auror of the Ministry. Achieved all the honor and membership that Dumbledore had when he was still alive. But he still had those sad eyes, and he grew secretive every day. Unable to express his feelings. Laughed once in a while during gatherings but nothing more.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're killing yourself?" Tonks replied as she helped her In his things.

"Auror work. Bloody harry potter's dream."

"Harry, Look! If we are still talking about what happened 4 years ago then snap out of it!" Tonks said turning to harry.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"What did the aurors assign you now?"

"You know anything about the Nighthawks?" Harry asked, sitting down.

"No."

"Muggle organization."

"What? Harry, do they know about us?"

"A bit- they killed 5 death eaters already. Snapped their wands and left a sign."

"That's good for us you know! They are death eaters."

"Frankly- its not. It means they know about us! Why do they have to snap the wands?"

There was a moment of silence. What if this people knew about them?

Tonks spoke,

"Why are they investigating us?"

"There founder, Night Hawkins. His wife, was a witch. She was killed by death eaters. And now, the nighthawks inner circle are investigating them and lately they are also targeting aurors."

"Harry, they- how can they kill five death eaters? They are muggles! Death eaters are not weak you of all people should know that."

"According to the Aurors, all 5 deaths are the same. Only one person did it. No magic used."

"Harry."

"I'm going after them."

Harry stood up and went to a room. He only had a few hours to sleep, better than no sleep at all.

**Summer,**

**The day after Ginny's disappearance**

The Burrow looked more like a place for a funeral. It broke their hearts to learn that ginny was attacked by five death eaters and saw her broken wand. Harry, felt sadness but he hated her right? She caused him pain! And he didn't talk about ginny till that night on until the rest of his life.

"Harry, its 7am already."

"Lupin!"

Harry took a shower and ate breakfast with the kids, they were too enthusiastic after that harry had to go.

"Harry, tonks told me about your job here."

"What do you think!"

"It's outrageous harry! How can muggles do that?"

"That's what I'm about to find out."

Harry Potter took a pit stop before heading to the meeting. He went to the cemetery. With a bouquet of roses in hand he stopped by a grave and held tightly the necklace in his neck.

_Cho Chang_

_Friend, daughter and a savior_

He walked away, thinking of how empty he really is. He didn't really know who could open him up. He didn't know who could take him out this dark depth.

"Mr.Potter"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"We found a lead on the Nighthawks. They will be having a victory party tonight in a restaurant. You need to go there."

"Just give me the details."

"Here, they will be dining at a restaurant owned by the Nighthawks. Its not just an organization that kills, It's a corporation. They are dining at 'Hawks aristocrat' they are hard to miss. Harry, you know why we're giving you this assignment right?"

"Yeah- cause I was raised a muggle and I have an idea about them?"

"I should have given you an O in critical thinking back in auror training you know?"

"But you didn't."

Harry stood up and Left Kingsley in his office. A nice dinner in a restaurant won't be that bad. He looked at the bulletin and saw different things about them.

"**The Nighthawks"**

A corporation. Owns banks, museums, hospital, and others.

How much do they know?

They know about death eaters. Killed 5 of them, battle an auror.

Leader: Night Hawkins III

Members: all over the world, main is in London.

500 members and still recruiting

Dangerous: (the inner circle)

Tracks down death eaters and aurors.

Members:

Night Hawkins III - hawk

Sky

Light

Dagger

Guilt – active: killed 5 death eaters and attacked muggles last night.

"Nice names."

Harry left the Ministry, thinking of visiting Ron & Hermione's flat. They are already engaged and planning a wedding next year.

"Harry- mate! Hemione! He's here!" Ron called out,

"Harry! Am so happy to see you." Hermione said as they were all seated in comfortable sofas.

"Happy to see you too."

"How's new york?" Ron asked.

"The same."

"What are you here for? A vacation?" Hermione said looking puzzled.

"No- job."

"Harry! Of all the people in the world, you're the last person that I thought will be buried in his work." Ron chuckled but harry looked really tired.

"Harry, you look sleepy. We have a guest room. You want to lie down?" Hermione said, leading harry to an empty room.

"You didn't change harry."

"Wha-"

"No one opened you up yet."

"She died."

Harry closed the door and flopped at the bed. There were pictures in the wall, he smiled looking at their pictures but one caught his eye. It was a picture of him and ginny holding the trophy, wearing their quidditch robes. They looked really exhausted but they were laughing.

**Days before the attack**

**Gryffindor Victory Party**

"Hey Captain!" Ginny called harry, It was already late in the evening. Everyone was sleeping, the party was over. But harry was lying in the floor near the fireplace.

"Gin." Harry turned his head to see that ginny was beside him. Also lying down.

"This is nice you know, better than sitting down. My body aches!"

"At least we won." Harry replied.

"You know what, I wish you could be like this forever."

"What? Body aching and lying in the floor?" Harry faced her and smirked.

"No- Happy. You, finally getting a clue in potions. Being a goody-goody and I can see your happy with Cho."

"You don't seem happy for me." Harry whispered, startling even himself for the remark.

_What the hell is harry saying!_

"I'm happy for you, you seem to be changing for the better."

"You mean it?"

_NO! I DON'T!_

"Of course."

"I believe you." Harry replied, turning away from ginny.

_What? Did you actually believe me? Am I that convincing!_

"What made you think that I'm not happy for you harry?"

_Shit! You blew it Weasley! What are you saying?_

"Its just that, when your saying how happy you are.. your eyes are saying otherwise."

_My eyes! I SWEAR- I will work on that._

"You're telling me you're happy with dean, but when you're with him I don't see sparks in your eyes."

Harry sat up, and ginny followed.

"Could you at least tell me what you're thinking about?" He looked into her eyes, those green eyes that melted her heart.

_I love you harry! Damn it! I loved you even before I learned how to transfigure a button! And you are darn right! I am not happy, but I can't tell you that.._

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny replied icily.

"You see! I always open up to you. But you are the one keeping secrets now ginny."

"It's not that" she snapped back.

"Then what is it!"

"I'm not happy! Okay? You're right! I'm fooling myself and I don't even know why."

_Oh shit! Shit! Ginny! Why did you snap?_

"Then why don't you just break up with dean? Maybe you'll find your happiness?"

_Why don't you break up with Cho? Then I'll be happy._

"It's not dean. I'm not even sure. I guess I will figure it out on my own."

She was looking at his eyes. She was there; they were as close as they were in the corridors nights ago. Her heart was breaking, thinking how close they are but he was a world away. But harry moved closer, making her feel uneasy and yet her heart was beating faster.

_Don't kiss him._

She couldn't control herself anymore, she moved closer and there lips met. This is what she wanted all her life, Harry's lips on hers. Moving, keeping her body alive. Harry put his arms around her waist.

_What's happening?_

It lasted like forever. It's like seeing stars fall from the sky. A fleeting moment, a glimpse of eternity and in a flash it's gone.

SNAP!

The necklace fell of Harry's neck, making a noise that broke the kiss. Harry looked at the necklace,

_Oh Shit! I love cho, don't I? I'm attracted to ginny then.. but no- why did I kiss her! I'm taking advantage of her sadness. This is wrong._

He picked up the necklace and for a moment thought hard of what to say.

"I guess I know why I can't be happy harry." Ginny said not looking at him and turned away, headed to the girl's room. That was the last time that they talked.

_Why AM I thinking about her? She is the reason why Cho died. Her death is payment. And punishment for me._

Harry held the necklace again, finally shutting his eyes to take a rest before the dinner.


	4. Unseen

**Chapter 3**

**Unseen**

_Speak not of what I do_

_Its dirt compared to what I've done._

_Don't stare at me._

_Don't give mercy._

_Just let me be._

"Hey! Don't run!"

Ginny Weasley called out to a kid who ran away from the kids about to ride the bus. During the mornings, she acts as a your guide to those who came in the 'Night Gallery' she also teaches in a school. It was already 10 in the morning, she had classes at exactly 2pm.

"Bye Miss Ginny! We Love You!"

The kids called out. She smiled back at them, waving frantically like a kid.

"I'll wait!"

She called out, looking at them till the bus was out of sight.

"Hi guilt.

Ginny turned around to see a man with dark blue almost black hair, with blue eyes. He was 10 years her senior but he has a lollipop in his mouth.

"Don't call me that- I have a name," Ginny replied coolly ignoring him completely and went inside the museum.

"Okay- Ginny Hawkins! My dearest cousin!"

"Don't mock me." She replied turning around to face him.

"What made you think I'm mocking you? You're my only relative who is still alive and living in London, and you see- we almost have the same age." He smiled with the remark but ginny didn't find it amusing it all.

"What do you want!"

"Okay- I lost."

Ginny opened her office and she gathered her things.

"Its about the death eaters." Night finally said.

"Syke will kill them."

"I know- but you? How did you kill them? Why did you choose a dangerous assignment?"

"To get in the inner circle!" She snapped back still ignoring him.

"Liar."

"None of your business!"

"See- that's the answer."

"Why are you here?" She asked, they already reached the museum grounds.

"See you tonight- for dinner."

"I'm not going."

"We will be talking about the death eaters! About the inner circle! They will finally tell us why The Nighthawks are after them! You want to know right?"

"Okay, I'll come."

Ginny wanted to know what the Nighthawks have to do with the Death Eaters and the magical world.

"See you there ginny!"

Back in Harry's room, he was wearing a suit and combed his hair. Another job, he never ate outside just to eat and have fun. He always had meetings, a job.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione opened the door and was startled to see harry.

"Do you have a date?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." He answered back

"With who?" Hermione questioned as harry made his way outside the house.

"An old friend."

Harry went outside and placed his jacket.

"Do you believe him Ron?"

"No, he took his wand him."

"What's wrong with him! Why can't he move on?"

"Hermione- there are things that will not change."

The two sat and ate dinner, thinking about the days that Harry was himself. Times when he was happy. Both are fearing that they will never see it again.

Harry came inside the restaurant and headed straight towards a long table.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"To my seat?" Harry replied.

"Sorry sir. That conference table is reserved for tonight, there are a lot of seats in here.

"Thanks."

Harry sat beside the divider of the conference room. He cast a non verbal spell to be able to hear what is happening in the other room.

"I heard the diamond's coming!"

"Yeah- I heard she's beautiful but can kill."

"and not to mention she killed 5 death eaters!"

"Mr. Hawkins!"

_Hawkins? The leader- right. Killed five death eaters! The diamond of the nighthawks.. Are they talking about guilt? Wait- guilt is a girl?_

"Here she is."

Ginny entered the room and caught everyone's attention. She was wearing a bohemian gown that showed off her porcelain skin. No traces of battle and hurt.

_Guilt is here? What does she look like?_

Ginny didn't like this kind of gatherings. It only reminded her of the happy days she had with her family. She closed her eyes and feeled the area. Something's wrong.

"Someone's listening." Ginny whispered to Syke.

"What?"

"I felt it, someone's listening in on us." Ginny replied as they sat down.

"A death eater?"

"I don't think so."

"Good evening everyone."

Mr. Night Hawkins II sat down, and everyone bowed for respect. He looked at everyone and spoke.

"So. You are the inner circle. Hawk, Light, Sky, dagger and how could I forget? Our diamond! Guilt."

Ginny smiled back.

"Did you see your dad yet?"

"No- I heard he's in Japan right now." ginny replied.

"Some Business- How about Day? Your sister?"

"She's still studying back home. I'm visiting her after this."

"Good."

Everyone ate. sounds of knives and glasses filled the room. No one even spoke.

"We captured a death eater a week ago." Dagger spoke, fixing her long blonde hair.

"A death eater?" Ginny questioned

"He's name is Crabbe."

_Crabbe?_

"What did he tell you? I bet he didn't sing." Syke asked

"He did, he spoke of nonsense. But last night, he told us that they are not the bad ones. 'Kill the aurors' that's what he said."

"And that's what we are for tonight, you need to find about who the hell those aurors are." Night Hawkins II snapped, he left the room and nodded to say goodbye.

"You heard him, gotta catch those bloody aurors." Night said, filling his wine glass.

"Light is with me. We'll take care of crabbe." Dagger replied.

"I'm gonna think about it- excuse me." Ginny replied and nodded, she left the room and went out the restaurant.

"Sir? Anything else?"

Harry snapped back to reality, they knew about aurors. Why are this muggles powerful! He needed to go to someone- yes! He's mentor.

"Excuse me." Harry replied leavings the restaurant.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Night asked following her.

"Nothing."

"Come on!"

"I need to go.. My sister's waiting back home."

"Ginny- think about it..we need you."

Ginny didn't care now; all she wanted was to go home. A place far away from her apartment, away from the Nighthawks. A place to think.

"Sir, here's your ticket."

The lady gave Harry his ticket, he was in King's Cross station. He still remembered the first day he came here, completely clueless. He rode the train and sat.

"Sorry ma'am, there are no tickets left. You have to wait for the 9pm ride."

"But- I really need it!" Ginny pleaded. Her hair was scooped up by chopsticks and she changed to a casual dress.

"Sorry, you just have to wait."

Ginny was defeated. She had nothing to do but sit down in the benches, she looked at the windows of the train. A man was sleeping. A mother was teaching her daughters about the things outside the window. Teenagers on the other window were writing nonsense in the glass. On the farthest window, her heart leaped on the sight. A man she loved all her life, someone who changed her life. Someone who changed her forever. Someone who hated every inch of her, with the same jet-black hair and peculiar glasses. Looking out the window- It's Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

The train started to move. Ginny ran after the train, her eyes brimming with tears.

"HARRY! HARRY! WAIT!"

Ginny called out, she continued to run. She knew it was useless, she will not catch up but something inside her kept her from running and calling his name. She tripped, and finally she was on her knees and crying.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned his head and looked on the other side, from were the train left off- nothing.

_I though someone called me?_

Ginny's mind was out of control, she called her sister and cancelled her visit. She didn't know what to think.

_He's here? After 4 years of no news about him! After not seeing him at all? Why now?_

She continued to walk still pondering. She didn't know where to go, all she wanted to do was get away.

Harry came to a castle of his mentor. Mezentius, an auror himself.

"Harry! I'm glad to see you." a man in his 60's wearing a red sweater.

Greeted him;

"Me too."

"I heard you're here in London for a job? Am I right?"

""Yes, about the Nighthawks."

"What did you find out?"

"They know about us Mezentius, they are powerful muggles."

"I battled a Nighthawk once- your right they are powerful, what are you planning?"

"That's why I came here."

Harry's mentor is Mezentius, an auror himself. Harry talked to him for hours until he decided to go back to Ron & Hermione's place, but before he could apparate, he still had things in mind

_HARRY! HARRY!_

_Was it just an imagination?_

**Ginny's apartment**

"I thought you'll see your sister?" Syke asked, while getting a can of soda.

"I don't feel like it." Ginny replied, lying down in a sofa.

"Liar. What happened?" Syke shot back.

"I saw my ghost." Ginny said, staring blankly.

"What?- the guy?" Syke came closer, eager to hear the story.

"Yeah- saw him in the station."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing- I ran after it and called him."

"This guy- He's the one blaming you for the death of his girl right? But you love him? And because of guilt you turned away from your family."

"Yeah- that's him."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know Syke."

"Hey where are you going? Its 2am!"

Ginny didn't care, her head was clouded. All those fears she didn't have came back again. Why the hell did she still love him? Why did she cry when she saw him? Ginny walked on.. where will she go? King's cross.

**Ron & Hermione's flat **

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked harry, he just woke up. 2am, harry was sitting in the couch, eyes open. Thinking.

"Nothing,"

"Harry, you never came back to what you used to be before." Ron replied, sitting across him.

"Ron, are you mad at me?"

"Mate- We are worried for you. We thought, you'll be the old harry after four years! You fought off Voldemort already! You are an auror now; it's all you ever wanted right? But you didn't! You're cold, unpredictable and secretive." Ron breathed, he finally said it.

"No- Ron, are you mad at what I did to Ginny?" Harry answered, feeling a rush of life.

"Harry –we don't know what really happened to Ginny."

"Ron! Stop it- stop being so nice to me! The moment we came back- No ginny! Broken wand! You all knew that It was because of stupid me that didn't want her in Grimmauld place that caused her to be attacked alone!" Harry shouted back.

"The death eaters did that! NOT you harry! I wanna blame you harry! She's my only sister! But I know it's not your fault!" Ron shot back, leaving his seat and finally returning to his room.

Harry blew off, he lost control again. 2:30am. He needed to get out, he headed for King's cross station.

For what? Answers.


	5. Confrontations

**Chapter Four**

**Confrontations**

_I saw you, I'm not sure._

_A miracle it must be._

_A sign of hope and torment._

_You sent a cold air in my skin,_

_Giving me a chance to feel_

King's cross was almost empty, but Ginny was sitting in the same bench. Motionless. She was happy to actually see Harry, every night. She would think about what he looks like. He changed for the better, but she knew he will not be happy to see her. She caused him grief.

Harry finally arrived at the station, not clearly sure why he was there. This was the only place that didn't give him bad memories at all. It reminded him of how excited he is to return to Hogwarts, and how delighted he was to see the Dursley's frightened looks. He sat down on the farthest bench, there was someone sitting, from the opposite side. He turned to look, A girl. There was something about her, she was wearing a nice blue dress. Her hair is black with red streaks, familiar color. He knew her. Someone he tried hard not to remember, the one who drove him to misery.

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny turned her head, to come face to face with her ghost. Harry, was looking straight in her eyes, his eyes full of pain, her eyes were filled with tears but held it back.

_What am I going to do?_

She didn't want this to happen! She stood up, walking briskly and finally letting the tears go, but a strong arm gripped her only to find herself crying in front of Harry.

"Let go! I don't know you!" Ginny almost screamed, but harry held on.

"Don't you Lie to me Ginny!" Harry replied, tightening his grip.

"Stop- Please stop.. I don't know you.." She turned back, she was still crying. She couldn't stop it.

"Your right! I don't know you at all! You come out of nowhere after four years Ginny!" Harry shot back, letting go.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ginny whispered.

"For Merlin's sake I know what I'm talking about! What do you want gin! Why did you go that night? What happened! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU INFRONT OF me right now?"

"Stop harry, I don't want to talk about it." Ginny said, feeling weaker every second.

"When should we talk gin? After four years again? Maybe you have a new life right now huh? That's why you ditched your family! I don't care about you Gin! You left me good as dead! You took away everything! You are one-"

But before harry could finish, Ginny on impulse took out her knife and held harry tightly, placing the knife close to his neck. Harry was surprised at Ginny's strength, he can't even move.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A SHIT ABOUT ME!"

Ginny cursed under her breath, her eyes full of tears and pain.

"You don't know what happened to me! So don't you even dare insult me! I know I'm guilty of what happened to Cho! But don't you blame me of what happened to you! You chose to be like that! You don't have any idea of what a day like is for me. You got what you wanted! I'm punished for every damn day of my life."

Ginny regained her control and let harry go, she turned away and breathed hard.

"It's nice to see you again Harry."

Ginny spoke, But her body couldn't move. She was too stressed out, she forgot about drinking her medicine and even taking a sleep. She tried to walk, but in a second her world went pitch black.

**A Hotel somewhere in London**

Harry found it ironic, catching Ginny as she fell. He had to take her on his back and take her to a nearby hotel. Everyone was looking at them, He placed her on the bed, She looked gorgeous at first glance. She was tall, porcelain skin & nice hair. But she looked weak, Harry couldn't figure out how Ginny became so strong and violent. He was a little bit shocked when ginny gripped him and pointed a knife.

_Stop looking at him and feeing sorry Harry! She killed Cho! She left you good as dead and because of her you will never be happy again._

Harry's body was aching, he didn't sleep well for days since he got back from London, He shook his head and lay on the couch.

It was the day before Cho finally admitted his feelings to harry, Ginny was staring at harry. They were in the castle grounds and it was late at night.

"What are you staring at?" Harry smiled at her.

"You."

_Ginny! Stop that..your blushing!_

"Why is something wrong?"

"No- I just missed you, that's all"

_Lame answer Weasley!_

"But you see me everyday Gin." Harry replied still smiling

"Nothing, we are not just talking for this past few weeks, so..what's going on with you and cho?" Ginny asked,

"Not as much as what's happening between you and dean."

"Haha! Nice escape potter! You love her don't you?"

"I think so," Harry answered, looking away.

"What do you mean you think so?"

"I'm not sure gin, She's everything I wanted since my third year! But, sometimes.. I don't feel like I love her."

"Elaborate please?" Ginny asked, feeling her heart racing.

"You know Ron, told me what it was like to love somebody, not all of it fits with Cho. And it's confusing cause it fits someone else" Harry shut his mouth, realizing what he said.

"You just have to choose the one you love harry, someone you can't picture yourself without." Ginny replied, feeling her stomachs flutter. But it was ended when harry stood up.

"We better get inside, it's freezing."

Harry's eyes were still closed, he knew it was probably afternoon but all he could hear was a voice.

"Yes, Thank you. Is Syke there? Tell him I'm fine. Thanks again Amy."

Ginny clicked her phone and saw harry sitting down, Her mind was too happy to even make her lips smile. This is what she wanted, to wake up each day and see harry. But she knew that was impossible.

"Morning." Ginny greeted harry, who just nodded and went straight to the sink to wash his face.

Ginny wanted this moment to happen ever since that night, a chance to talk to harry although she knew he'll ignore her.

"Thank you for taking me here and not leaving me alone, it's my fault I passed out. Sorry for the trouble." Ginny explained handing harry a towel.

"T'was nothing." He whispered entering the bathroom for a shower.

Ginny couldn't understand herself, she was happy right now. He was here, She still loved him. But there was something inside that told her it was just temporary. Today, in this hotel is the last day they will be together.

She prepared a breakfast for two, It was just delivered. She sat down, but her eyes were diverted when harry opened the door. She gaped,

_When did he look so good?_

He wore a black sweater, fit to his built and khaki colored jeans. With a necklace that Ginny noticed. The one Cho gave.

"I'm going to eat outside." Ginny suddenly spoke, realizing how stupid she was to even think that they could actually share a meal together. "You won't even talk to me, so I guess you don't fancy a meal with me either." She was about to open the door but harry said something.

"Stay, I don't mind." Harry couldn't believe what he said, he really didn't mind at all.

They sat across each other and didn't even speak. Ginny's heart was racing, she felt all those emotions four years ago, whenever there was silence between them. She remembered what Hermione told her.

_Don't you hate that? Uncomfortable silence. Why do we feel it's necessary to talk about bull in order to feel comfortable? That's when you know you've found somebody really special. When you can just shut the hell up for a minute and comfortably share a silence_

She couldn't even chew well, but harry broke the silence.

"Your family is alive and well."

"That's good, how about my brother and Hermione?" Ginny asked, she wanted to know what happened to them.

"They are sharing a flat here in London." Harry replied, getting another toast.

"I knew they'll do that somehow."

Another moment of silence, Ginny couldn't help but feel glad that he is finally here, but a rush of truth tells her it's impossible that she can be forgiven. Harry didn't care if they were already in talking terms, that doesn't mean she's forgiven anyway.

"What have you been up to all this years?" Ginny said, finally saying what she wanted to know.

"Auror training, Auror work. And a little bit of quidditch. You?"

_Me? Member of the Nighthawks.. Killed five death eaters and since you're an auror.. I have to take you to our headquarters for questioning.._

"Uh- Me? Living a life downtown."

"Have any family?" Harry asked automatically

_Why did I ask that? Yeah- For Ron's sake.._

"No, But I have a foster family over there."

"What about your real family?" Harry looked into her eyes, causing ginny to have the urge to say everything but she musn't.

"I have a new life now Harry, I don't plan on going back to my past."

"I understand- you're dead as far as they are concerned."

Ginny fought hard not to think about what happened to her family when they realized she's dead. It must have been hard for them to accept it.

"I would appreciate if you will not tell this to anyone." Ginny whispered, not looking at harry.

"Don't you like to see them? You could apparate there, just to take a look."

_If you only knew.._

"I don't think so- that would make things harder." Ginny replied.

Harry stood up and took the coat he wore last night,

"Bye Ginny Weasley."

"Harry, I'm not a Weasley anymore. I'm Ginny Hawkins now."

"Then goodbye Ms.Hawkins."

Harry shut the door, Leaving ginny all alone. She sat there, thinking of what happened.. she was afraid she'll forget it, she wanted to hold on to it. Cause it will never happen again.


	6. Mezentius

**Chapter Five**

**Mezentius **

_I'm not a saint so don't praise me._

_Don't kiss the floor I walk on._

_You're mistaken._

_A/N The quotes in between situations are inserted cause they fit the situation. _

Harry walked out the hotel Lobby. Cursing him for being happy for a second because they met. He should be angry, but he wasn't. for some strange reason ginny looked worse than he is. He could still remember the pain in her eyes, and that morning the happiness that she had way back in Hogwarts. He reached Ron's place already, glad that there was no one home.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and saw Ron, his face paled.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Uh- Yeah, just came from an old friend's place." harry mumbled. He tried to change the topic when he saw a bouquet of roses.

"For Hermione? They're wonderful!"

"Actually no-" Hermione answered Harry's question reaching for it.

"Harry- it's for Ginny" Ron spoke.

_They know ginny is alive?_

"Today is her death anniversary." Hermione finished.

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say, he left the two and proceeded to his room. They should know that she's alive! But it will create confusion and adjustments. And if that happens, they will have to see each other more often. That will be bad. He held on to his necklace but he didn't feel remorse, he was longing for something..for someone.

It was one of those days that Harry couldn't figure out what was happening to him. He suddenly felt cold and sad, life caught up with him. The prophecy, all those deaths. Cho was with him, but he couldn't even feel his heart lighten, why?

_True love can never be found where it does not truly exist nor can it be hidden where it truly does._

Harry looked around, he didn't find the draco-pansy spat on the other table amusing. Then he saw Ginny, his heart had a little hope for some reason.

"Cho, I have to get back to the common room now." Harry whispered and kissed her cheek; Cho just smiled back and watched him leave.

Harry walked briskly to catch up with Ginny who was walking alone towards the common room.

"Gin!" Harry called out, ginny stopped and faced him. Her face suddenly brightened.

"Hey Captain!" Ginny grinned and walked with him.

"You don't look well," Ginny commented and she took his hands and they went outside the castle.

"What are we doing here?" Harry turned and faced here.

"Look into the skies." Ginny pointed to Harry. It was marvelous, there were thousands of stars scattered all over the dark skies.

_Being with you is like going to a place that I've never been before. That I could be happy without doing anything._

After a few minutes, they just stood there. Admiring the heavens.

"Feel any better?" Ginny reached his hand and squeezed it.

Harry didn't know what was happening in his mind and heart. He held on to her hand and pulled her closer in a tight embrace. He felt her warm body fitting perfectly to his, It was warm and made him feel safe. He didn't want to let go.

Ginny's heart almost fluttered away when harry pulled her and embraced her. This is what she dreamed of since she was 10. To be this close to harry forever even if it was impossible. She fought hard not to cry because of happiness she felt, but it was over harry pulled away and they walked back the castle hand in hand. But her world suddenly crashed.

"Gin, thanks. I felt much better. You're a good friend."

_Friend? Oh shit! Right-right I'm just his friend. Stupid me!_

"No problem."

**Ginny's apartment..**

Ginny couldn't help but long for harry. She longed for him for like- forever ever since she was 10 and now that she's 19. Has it really been that long? She didn't think of him for the past four years, but now she missed him badly. She played in her head, the way harry stared at her, the way he talked and ate toast.

_You will be doing anything for the one you love except love them again._

"Ginny," She turned and saw amy.

"Amy!"

"Here" she handed a letter and left.

It was in a black envelope; she opened it and quickly recognized the letter. It was from Syke.

Ginny,

As soon as you finished reading this throw it away and burn it! Make sure no one reads it.

I know I owe my life to the Nighthawks but something happened. I'm not sure if we are still doing the right thing. Somehow, Night is tied up with the death eaters, They are having a plan of killing the aurors. I saw it all. A man named Mezentius came and said some things, I didn't hear it anymore cause I fled. I'm far away now. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Keep your eyes open.

Syke.

Ginny burned the letter and felt her body become so cold. They were tied up with death eaters? Kill aurors?

"_Auror training, Auror work. And a little bit of quidditch. You?"_

This is insane! Ginny went out the apartment to meet Night.

"Hawk!" Ginny greeted him outside his house.

"Don't call me that, I have a name!"

"Night- we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Those death eaters & Aurors! Night, we don't have a clue who they are anyway! It's been a decade since the Nighthawks tried to find out who they are but we don't even have a clue! Let's lay it off."

"Ginny, its not that easy, and we are not clueless anymore."

"I don't want to be a part of the inner circle anymore!" Night glared at her.

"There are about 500 members of the Nighthawks worldwide who risk their lives just to prove themselves worthy to be in the inner circle and you want to back out like that!"

"I don't- I just, I'm not interested in Death eaters and Aurors anymore."

"Not even Harry Potter?"

Ginny froze, how did they know that harry was an auror. Ginny did mention Harry Potter to Night, as a man who was a good friend before. She opened it up when she was not yet in the Nighthawks and he was just a cousin who dropped by their house.

"He's one of them. So you know something about them don't you? Our new informant gave us lists of the top aurors and-"

Ginny didn't let him finish he threw him a dagger that tore his right sleeve.

"Don't even lay a finger on him or hurt him! I swear am going to kill all of you."

"Kill all of us? You will be dead halfway." Night chuckled.

"I'll die trying."

Night's face suddenly turned sour and took his cell phone.

"your right, she knows Potter. She's more concerned than I thought. I guess she loves him to death. What do you want me to do Mezentius?"


	7. Tell me your secrets

Chapter 6

Tell me your secrets

_I hate the way you make me feel._

_You always tear the wall I built around myself._

_With just a wave of your finger,_

_just a timbre of your voice..._

_You could take me so easily._

Night Hawkins loved his Mansion. It was the place that held all his memories- may it be good or bad. It is the product of everything that he had been doing for the past years of his Life.. The moon distracted his thoughts and he looked at the paper infront of him. The list of Aurors Mezentius gave him. He hated Mezentius, He was too ambitious for his own good. The man wanted to be the "savior" and the "mediator". He wanted to become the hero and be powerful by siding with the Death eaters and the Aurors without them knowing.. He still remembered the time that they first met.

"Power is a Luxury, You..of all people should know that."

He hated the way Mezentius spoke to him like they were close friends.

"If I could be like a God and act like I support both sides..then, Everything will be in my hands."

"What do you want me to do with this list?"

"What else?" He swung the bottle of wine and handed it to him. "Print hundreds of copies and let the Nighthawks slaughter them!!"

"Let me make this clear Old Man, you don't give me orders.."

He clenched his fist and glared at him.

"You.. scare me sometimes, you muggle."

"Don't call me that- I don't care about your freak world!"

"I know. You are just after the man that killed your mother.."

The words sinked in his skin..It was his goal..He was doing this just to solve the mystery of her mother's unusual death.

"You have to swear that after this... "

"Yes-yes..You will know the truth after everything."

Night gritted his teeth and shoved the list in his vault. He knew the truth, Mezentius is a demon. Good thing he was able to squeeze information from His loyal spies in Mezentius' household. It was time for him to stop the madness..

Mezentius killed his mother.

**Potter Home**

**Middle of the Night**

Lupin stared at Harry. He was alot different than He used to. He was not the boy who flew happily during quidditch matches or struggled in his potions essay. He was dangerous in a way..

"Hey." Harry called out, Lupin sat next to him and waited for harry to talk.

"She's alive.."

He finally said it. Lupin looked at him questioningly and urged him to go on.

The fire illuminated his eyes- it was unreadable and empty.

"H-Harry. who?"

He breathed hard. He can't deny what he said, and besides he had been struggling for a week.

"Ginny- she's alive."

"Harry. are you sure? Its been what? four years already. are you sure?"

"She had some accident and she didn't say much- I- I don't know why this is happenning!"

"Harry.. what do you actually feel now that she's alive?"

He fought his emotions but he knew he had to talk to someone..He had to accept some facts of his life that he hated.

"I hate being happy that she's alive.."

Lupin held his shoulder and smiled softly.

"Look, Ginny has been a part of your life. No matter how hard you deny it, She is one your true friends who stood by you. Don't hate yourself for being happy that a friend is safe.. Maybe all of this is happenning for a reason."

"What reason? So that she could make me feel guilty all over again? so that she could be a walking memory of Cho's death?!!"

He said out loud, staring angrily at the fire place.

"Is it really Cho's death you see in Ginny?"

The question hit him. Lupin was right. He was angry not because she reminded him Cho's death.

"Harry, You have been living that Life of yours because it was your choice. You chose to be distant, maybe it helped..maybe it didn't.. But now, you see Ginny..I think she reminds you of your old self. The Harry Potter who had friends, who was with quidditch and loved chocolate frogs.."

"I still love chocolate frogs!" Harry protested.

"Look Harry, I understand you are still guilty because you blame yourself for the attacks on Ginny..But now, she's here. Stop dwelling on the past, its no use.. "

"Why do you get smarter Lupin? while I become more stubborn?" He asked and stood up.

"There will come a time that you'll start thinking like me. You're still young.. don't waste it."

He walked upstairs and his thoughts was wandering but Lupin called out again.

"Aren't you going to tell this to the Weasleys?"

"Not Now, No. everything is unclear and I can feel she's not telling me lots of things..Just keep this secret. please."

"As You say so."

The Night enveloped the skies.. and a thousand miles away, Ginny weasley emptied her closets.

"Were are you going?" Amy asked, watching as Ginny stuffed her clothes in a bag.

"I'll be on vacation. so I won't be here for awhile."

"Aren't you taking too much?"

"No- this will be great. thanks for the concern Amy. "

"Where are you going?"

"To my cousin's mansion.."

Potter Home

Morning

He found a letter on his table. It was from the Aurors, He was instructed to get the List that is important to Night Hawkins. He didn't know what to do first.. to look for ginny or to do his job..

He placed the letter in his pocket and went out.

HEY GUYS!) finally. I have found the inspiration I needed to actually write and share my stories with everyone. A toast for being LOST and FOUND…welcome back to me! yay!


	8. I'll die for you

Chapter 7

I'll die for you

_It has come to this, you know the truth._

_Please don't stare and make me weak._

_You know you could make me crumble._

_I love you but its not a reason to be weak.,_

Ginny Weasley drove her car and had only one destination- Night Hawkins house.. She was going to get the List that was in Night's hands. She wouldn't let them Kill Harry, How the hell did that bastard know that she had a past with Harry? How much did Night know after all?

She had been driving for hours and there are moments that she just cried. He hated it, it blurred her vision but she couldn't stop. Again- she should escape from the family she knew and dissappear to the world and to Harry. She cried because she didn't want to leave but she had no choice, it was like what happened before... Maybe she was destined to live alone.. Maybe Harry Potter will always be a dream.

She was snapped back to reality when she finally reached the mansion.

"My beloved cousin? what are you doing here?"

"Nothing- I just missed you?"

Ginny smiled at him and they sat down in his office.

"You know what, you really fascinate me Ginny.."

"Why is that?" she asked sipping wine.

"A week ago, you threaten to kill the whole organization and kill me.. and now, here you are! Good as new! that is talent Ginny.." He smirked.

She was really unwelcome in this place now, she needed the list..

"Hand over the List."

She commanded him and quickly moved beside him.

"Quick as ever Guilt- but you will never get it from me."

"Night! this is irrelevant already. we don't need to eliminate those aurors! Why are you following Mezentius' orders?!!"

"I'm not a follower of anyone. Remember that. "

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Not too much questions please. just sit down, someone is coming."

Ginny sat and felt it too. someone was coming..

The door opened and the maid announced the arrival of a guest.

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the man he was thinking about in the whole trip to the mansion. Harry.

"I told you Ginny, you need to wait before I tell you everything."

Harry was surprised and turn to see Ginny. It made things worse, harry was about to know what REALLY happened to Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny? what are you doing here?" HArry asked innocently.

"Look Harry, I-I" She stumbled for words but nothing came out.

"You look so cute when you turn speechless my dear cousin!" Night commented and looked at harry.

"Cousin? wha- what are you talking about?"

"You see Mr.Potter, Ginny is my Cousin. and actually she's also known as guilt."

Harry couldn't register fully what was said to him. Ginny is part of the Nighthawks? She's the guilt they were talking about.. what's all of this?

"Harry, Look- I wasn't planning on meeting you ever again so I haven't prepared for the day that I 'll tell you what I've been doing."

"Then why don't you tell me right now Ginny??!!"

"Harry, Its not like what you think."

"I don't know what to think anymore Ginny! What are you?!! I don't know you anymore. I don't know If you are still the girl I've met years ago or are just a mere ghost.."

Ginny wanted the world to stop so she could explain everything, it was too late.

"Night Hawkins.. I need the List of Aurors!"

Harry breathed, he was here for the List but Ginny kept racking his brain.

"You can have it, but we need to negotiate.."

"what do you want?"

"I want you to kill the one who murdered my Mother.."

"Harry, don't listen- he's lying!" Ginny shouted.

"Why do you say that Guilt?" Night looked at her.

"You- You know now? night.."

"Yes. I know the killer of my mom, just a week ago. He was closer than I thought.."

"Night- I'll kill him for you. Give the List to Harry and let's all walk away.." Ginny pleaded..

"Harry!" Night shouted at him. "You are a fucking lucky man to have a girl like Ginny to plead for your freedom.. But no can do ginny,, You won't even defeat him."

Harry was eager to get this over with.

"Who do you want me to kill?!"

"An Old ambitous man named Mezentius.."

Mezentius?

Mezentius.. his mentor??

The one who acted like his father??

"You can't?" Night said and smiled at him.

Harry loathed the man in front of him and took out his wand

"Expelliarmus!!"

Ginny protected Night and took the spell, It had the same effect on her body. It burned through her skin, but she's much stronger noe so she stood up.

"So you're really with them?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am. what do you expect me to do Harry? Kneel before you and betray my family? NO Harry..I can't throw away the 4 years that they stood beside me!"

"I don't want to hurt yo GInny.. step back.."

"Hah." she laughed "You've hurt me Harry- you already destroyed me a long time ago so just go on- I've got nothing to lose.."

Her voice was challenging and Harry couldn't believe how she became like these. Night loved the scene before him.

"Get your wand.. fight like how you fought in your fifth year when the Death eaters attacked Hogwarts!"

Harry shouted at her, waiting for her to take her wand.

"I don't need a wand.."

Silence. Harry didn't understand.

"She's not a witch boy.. not a witch anymore..."

Night commented looking at ginny...

"Night! how?"

"How did I know? You see- I'm not the leader of the Night Hawks for nothing.. I know who you really are Ginny- even before we let you in the Nighthawks.."

"Ginny.. what the hell is he talking about?!"

"You want to know?" She asked him and he nodded.

So, how could she possibly tell the worst part of her life to the person she loves? How can she face the truth that she was weak.

"I don't have a blood of magical blood in me anymore. I'm a muggle now."

"Gin- that's ridiculous! what are you talking about..??"

She started crying..

"That time Harry! when they attacked me!! They used this spell to drain my magical blood... They took it all and I wasn't able to do magic anymore! I ran away from everything cause I know that It will be better if you knew that I was dead rather than learning about my condition.."

Harry felt a cold dagger stabbed his heart. it was guilt. All this years, he always thought that he was the only one hurting and that no one experienced pain more than his. He felt ashamed of himself.. He saw the Ginny he once Loved crying. the girl who called her "captain!" on the hallways.. Ginny who would joke in the middle of a serious meeting. Ginny who stood up to his boiling temper. The Ginny who he desperately wanted to save now.

"Ginny, why didn't you come to any of us?? Why did you have to carry it all alone?"

" Harry.. this is my payment for what i did to Cho!"

"Look! I'm stupid to tell them I didn't want you in Grimmauld place that night. I was so darn childish to try to blame you for my weakness.. I'm sorry that I was angry because I'm happy that you're alive. Ginny- come back to me..."

Ginny wanted to end it and just run to him. They will escape in a faraway place and she can be happy. But it was never that easy.

Night quickly appeared beside Ginny and took her arms.

"Cut this drama and take your LOVE trash somewhere else!"

Night jumped from the balcony carrying Ginny..

"NO!!"

Harry rushed and saw him getting into a car.

"If you want to get the list and talk some more with Ginny, you have to accept my deal.."

The car was gone and he was left all alone...

The silence of the night mocked the noise that filled Harry's head. He didn't know what to do but his heart told him to go to Mezentius' place and find some answers.


	9. The Unmasking

Chapter 8

The Unmasking

_I'll wait forever just to have you._

_You can hurt me again and again but i'll never leave._

_You don't have to promise anything._

_You are my Life.._

It was early in the afternoon and Mezentius was pretty happy with everything. The aurors will be annihilated soon and he will come out and bring peace. His door was suddenly banged and saw Night.

"What brings you here my comrade?"

Mezentius greeted him but Night stared intently at him. he tossed ginny in the couch.

"Don't be too harsh on your cousin.." He took a cup of tea and brought it to GInny.

"Don't you DARE call me your friend you old bastard!!"

"Aren't we getting a little hot tempered here???"

"YOU Killed my mother you scum!"

Night shoved him in the wall but he still smiled. Ginny tried to stop, but she knew how determined night was when it comes to issues about his mom's death.

"Your mom needed to be sacrificed to gain peace.."

"Peace? or to cover up your fault?"

"both. you see- in order to be a mediator I should shut those who knew my plans."

"YOU-!"

He was about to punch mezentius but he was thrown acroos the room.

"You muggles think that you can get me?"

Ginny rushed to Night and cursed herself for wishing that Harry was here.

"I HATE You..."

Ginny was startled to hear a new and familiar voice. harry.

"H-Harry." mezentius was surprised,

"What are you talking about?"

"So, you knew that Ginny was alive all along?"

"I knew what was good for you.."

"How could you decide my fate?! You know how much I suffered because of her, I told you everything.. and you still kept it??"

"I had no choice harry, she could make you weak.."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So, this Nighthawks are telling the truth? you are a muggle murderer?"

"She was a squib." he corrected "Harry you should understand that the wizarding worl needs a leader, a leader who understand the two sides. the aurors and those who practice dark arts.. I am that man."

"You are twisted! " Harry shouted back at him.

"NO! The whole wizarding world is mislead.. we no longer hunger for power like our ancestors before.. we just become normal people that wants to be normal! but we are superior!!"

"Mezentius! how can you say that?"

Harry knew that Mezentius will attack him soon so he took out his wand.

"I'm sorry harry, we could've ruled together,"

Mezentius pointed his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry apparated and turned up behind mezentius.

"I'm sorry- i thought i knew you."

'Crucio!"

Harry never used an unforgivable curse for a long time but it was neccessary for a man like him. It was a respect to make him die in a forbidden curse.. he was still alive..unconscoius.

Ginny looked at him and was amazed at how strong he became. He ran to her and embraced her.

"Ginny.. are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah.."

Ginny managaed to talk, she was back. the same girl who could drown into Harry Potter's presence.

"Ginny, let's go.. we need to-"

"No too fast.." Night stood up.

"Step away Night.."

"I want too,. but you can't ake Ginny. she's our property for another 4 years."

Ginny shook her head and walked towards Night.

"Ginny! NO.." Harry grabbed her hand.

"He's right Harry. I've betrayed the Nighthawks, and I have to repay the time I spent with them- by working for them..for another 4 years.."

Harry could still remember how long four years could be...

He didn't want to lose her again..

He was afraid that he will never find her again..

"Potter, just wait around another four years.."

Night grabbed ginny and she looked at him.

"I promise. I'll find you.."

Harry sat in the empty room and felt hot tears flow from his cheeks. His heart screamed inside... He was lost again...


	10. After the storm

Chapter 9

After the Storm

_I'm longing for you but I have no rite._

_I deserve this loneliness and I should just accept it._

_I'll always remember you.._

A year has passed and Harry is in the quidditch pitch, walking and findin the peace he longed fore many years ago when his life ended...

He felt dead when Cho dissappeared and found Life when Ginny came back..

But she was taken away..

He was half-alive..

After that Time, he went to Ron & Hermione's flat and told them everything. He cried and punched the wall as he bared his soul. He told them everything that was bottled up in him for so long. He expected them to pound him with questions and be angry but they just hugged him and cried along with him.

That was the first time he felt alive again..

Now was the second..

He found the piece of paper when he went back to hogwarts and Cho's sister was there. She said the letter was given by Cho to her but it was signed for Harry. He was only asked to give it to him after 5 years ... He opened it and suddenly all his questions were answered.

Harry,

I do not know what you are doing right now or what you've become but I wish that you are happy.

I've loved you sincerely all the time we were together but there are some things that I didn't tell you. Lord Voldemort asked me to put a necklace on you that will make you follow and adore me. I'm sorry. I had no choice, they will kill my parents.

Moments from now, the death eaters will attack and set hogwarts on chaos.. I have to stop it. I have to save you,

I gave this to my sister..I also made a letter to my parents, when they finally become free from Voldemort. I told them not to tell you anything. Cause I'm afraid- I'm afraid that you'll remember me as a traitor. I'm afraid that the man I love will not mourn for me or even attend my funeral.

Five years from now, im sure or maybe you've forgotten all about me and finally realized who you really loved.. All the time we were together,I knew the necklace was useless cause I could see in your eyes that you loved someone else.. I hope that you are with her right now and happy.

I love you harry. and I'll be watching over you.

Love, Cho.

Harry was mad and hopeless the first time he read it but Cho's parents talked to him and it made things better.

His life was clearer now.

He was living in the present..

But there was still one thing missing..

- - - - - -

Ginny shut the door of the gallery and stepped inside her car. She was asigned in China, to work in a museum. Night purposely placed her far from New York and England..

She was happy, Harry loved her and she knew that when this is all over she would find him..

She would keep smiling everyday cause she had the reason.

She didn't mind the lonely nights and the tears that keep on coming cause it was all for him.

She had three more years to get out..

She just had to wait like she did during her days in Hogwarts.

He waited for him to open up and become her friend. She waited for his trust. She waited for his company after quidditch practices and she wished that He will save her everytime she felt alone in the NightHawks..

He always saved her.

She's got to have faith.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's really a mystery on how years can come by so quickly..

Four years had passed and Harry was waiting. Ginny on the other hand was looking for him.

He strolled in the streets headed to Kings Cross station. That was the first place he met her. It was so important that he always went there. .. He just sat down and recalled the time he recognized her.. after four years of being gone. how he confronted her and how she just fell in his hands.

The cool air soothed his tired muscles. He was working too hard- he smiled when he remembered what his friends said.

"Harry, I've been learning to cook and I hope you could come back and have dinner with us."

That was Hermione, she needed some improvement in the whole household department but she was smart and he knew there was nothing in this world that she couldn't do.

"Mate, come by the Burrow and spent time with us."

That was Ron, the Weasleys took the news well and like him, they were waiting for Ginny's return.

"Harry, don't bury yourself with work okay? why don't you spend some time in here? with the kids?"

Tonks gave that suggestion.. but his mind was off to what Cho's sister said.

"My sister loved you, that's the truth but she said she wasn't sure how you really felt about her."

"Why did she say that?"

"I don't know, she told me something about the night before Christmas.. you had a small fight about a friend of yours.."

Cho's sister went away after that.

He only realized now that the spat was about Ginny..

It was always about her.

The drops of rain started to touch his skin. he lift up his hand and felt every rush of the water in his body. He loved it. The cleansing power of the rain and the energy it gave. It was like Ginny. She was like the rain.

She was gentle, always comforting and friendly even to the oddest person in school.

She was strong and infectious.

She gave him strength..

He waited for this rain for so long, Like how he waited for Ginny to come back. He closed his eyes and wished hard, He knew it was a stupid thing to do but he wished that when he opened his eyes, Ginny will be right in front of him. He didn't want to open his eyes and be dissappointed all over again.

But he did.

She was not there.

"I found you . . . " Harry turned to see Ginny.

She had her hair all red again and she wore a dress that made her look stunning but she was soaked in the rain. Harry just stared at her and couldn't speak.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

She smiled and found it hard to breath.

The rain was getting stronger but they didn't care.

Harry pulled her close and stared at her eyes. He knew right there and then that she was the one that he wished for all his Life. She was the one that he considered as the only Magic that came to his life. He inched closer and their lips met..In a kiss that they were longing to have...

"I love you, I promise you won't lose me again.."

Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, even if you run away..I'll always find my way to you.."

He smiled ...

They made there way to a shelter and ginny called out..

"Thanks Harry.."

"For what?"

"Taking me out of the dark depths.."

YAY! Finally finished! ) After being stuck in my mind for like nearly 2 years.. I've finished it in one day! The ideas just flowed through me. so there. I didn't prolong it cause its useless and will cut the thrill... I hope you liked it as much as I did. . I love angst, but I love happy endings! REVIEWS are very much appreciated, i'll also review your stories. okay? HG RULES!!


End file.
